


Valentines' Day…Sparing?

by WhisperingKage



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being single on the Big V day sucked but Kagome was fine dealing with it. Give her an action flick and things were fine. Yet this year she's not the only one in the singles club. A Saiyan prince and his Saiyan jester have joined her. Too bad they always have to spar…even on the big V day…great. She was so NOT cleaning up their mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines' Day…Sparing?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is semi AU seeing as there is no Trunks nor Goten. Ages are a bit whacky but hey it works you guys get a happy smutastic lemon as a belated V day gift.

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes huffing lightly making her black bags fly up with the action. She glared darkly at the TV as yet another 'Every Kiss Begins with Kay' commercial came on. She sluggishly changed the channel on her TV and resisted the urge to hiss as yet another chick flick came on.

"I hate valentine's day." Her voice was low and full of distaste as she wrinkled her nose at the TV. She yelped as someone placed a rather large hand on her head and mussed her hair.

"Aw come on Kagome there's no need to pout." Kagome rolled her eyes as she shoved the hand off of her head and turned around so she was leaning on the back of the couch facing her 'attacker'. "Oh hush up Goku." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly making him laugh.

"You're so cute Kagome-chan." Kagome blushed but rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Goku? Shouldn't you be off beating the crap out of Vegeta? Er I mean training?"

Goku chuckled lightly as he easily flipped over on the couch so he was sitting on it next to Kagome and gave her a goofy grin. "On Valentines day? Are you kidding me? You do know this was his and Bulma's anniversary…I've died so many times I doubt even Kami-sama himself could bring me back."

Kagome's eyes widened at that statement. It was pretty much taboo for anyone to mention the divorce between Vegeta and Bluma that had happened not even a year and a half ago. They had grown apart and once again Bluma had fallen for Yamcha and his slick ways. Leaving poor Vegeta all alone, not that he showed it affected him. "Oh…well that sucks."

Goku nodded his eyes taking in her pale skin that was dusted with a light flush of embarrassment, her deep blue eyes and her pink kissable lips. "Yeah…it does. At least Chi-Chi is civil to me. Invited me over for a friend dinner but I turned her down. Gohan went though."

Kagome nodded at the mention of her elder cousin, Chi-chi. "Yeah, she mentioned something about that. Wanted me to convince you to go over." Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. "I turned her down I'm not into all that romance crap ad besides she invited Hojo as well it would have been very awkward."

Goku frowned lightly at the mention of his ex wife's new boyfriend and nodded his mood now dark and pouting. "I hate valentine's day."

Kagome merely smirked and grabbed the remote for the TV. "Action flick?"

Goku perked up at that and nodded a goofy grin on his face. "You know it!" With that Kagome quickly looked through the pay per view movies, since it was Bluma's house, and selected the Green Hornet.

Kagome laughed loudly leaning on Goku for support as she watched the movie. "Oh God the Green Bee? Kami he's so funny!"

Goku nodded his arm wrapped around Kagome to steady her for everyone knew the girl could not do anything without hurting herself. She had already fallen off the couch twice during other funny parts. "Yeah…then again it's better then Gohan's old super hero name."

They both cracked out at that one recalling his stunt as a 'super hero' a few years back. "Oh God I will never forget that image I still can't believe Videl is dating him….no offense hun but your son is a goober."

Goku nodded mentally apologizing to his eldest son. But it was true his son had looked ridiculous prancing around in well that outfit. He blamed Chi-chi for that one. If she had accepted that Gohan was destined to do great things, mainly achieving them by fighting, then he wouldn't have had to hide it behind that gay looking outfit.

"Kakarrot, woman." Both of them blinked at the gruff voice that sounded from behind them. Kagome paused the movie, the joys of the deluxe package, and turned around to face a scowling Vegeta who was in his signature pose, legs spread lightly apart and arms crossed over his broad muscled chest. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta nodded at her and turned his gaze to Goku a strange look in his eyes. "Fight me."

Kagome laughed lightly fully expecting Goku to decline in his childish way, as he had done before, but was taken aback by the same look on Goku's face. "Hey…guys…let's not fight today okay? We're all in the singles club so we might as well mope together ne?" She knew it probably wouldn't work but hey, today was valentine's day and she wanted to relax. Not have to patch up grown men who fought like young boys. They were both almost twice her age yet still had the fit bodies of someone her age, twenty five, and never failed to show it off.

She mused that maybe that was a factor in the reason their wives had left them, while hey had not aged their wives had done so, badly she might add, so of course after getting confused for your husband's mother far too many times was bound to put a strain on the relationship.

"Be quiet woman." Kagome huffed at Vegeta's gruff tone, fully used to his way of treating her yet still not liking it. "Oh hush up Veggie, geez relax a bit. Come join us we're in the middle of a mo..ive…" She trialed off feeling an intense murderous aura form right next to her and turned to look at Goku who was positively steaming.

"Don't talk to her like that Vegeta."

Vegeta merely smirked at him. "I can talk to her however I please Kakarrot."

Kagome face palmed as Goku launched off of the couch towards Vegeta and they were off! Both bounded outside using their super speed and began to beat the crap out of each other. She merely sighed and turned the volume on the TV up as loud as it could go, trying to block out their testosterone filled screams er battle cries and the sound of breaking earth, and hit play.

It was twenty minutes later, about half way through the movie, when both limped in clothes ripped, faces smudged with dirt and blood and plopped on either side of her on the couch. Kagome rolled her eyes as she adjusted the volume for them, taking their super human hearing into account, and turned to look at both boys like a disappointed mother. "You two better not have done to much damage or Bulma's going to get mad at me."

Both ignored her and stared at the screen weird glints in their eyes and it freaked her out a bit. Usually Goku would laugh it off with a joke or something and Vegeta would scoff and find a way to insult Bluma but both were eerily calm. She gave them both weary looks before turning her attention back to the movie. "Okay fine be that way."

It was an fifteen minutes later that Kagome laughed loudly holding her stomach and pointed at the two grown men on the couch. "That's what you two look like!" She was referring to the bromance fight happening between Kato and what's his face dude.

Both looked at her blankly making her laugh harder and before she knew it she was on the floor ass up. She groaned in pain as her jaw throbbed, having hit it on the coffee table and gave a small whimper. "Itaaa."

"Black lace?" Kagome blushed red just remembering she was in a skirt and quickly sat up pulling her skirt down and whirling on her knees to face a smirking Vegeta and a blushing Goku. "Sh-shut up Veggie!" He merely smirked at her. "Why wear such sexy underwear if you have no one to wear it for?"

She bristled and was on her feet in an instant finger pointed at Vegeta's smirking form. "Just because I don't have a boy friend doesn't mean I'm not getting any action you know! Unlike you I don't sit and pout about being alone. I'm fine by myself I just need the occasionally one night stand and I'm good!"

She froze at the two resounding growls that met her ears and blushed bright red when what she had blurred out in anger ran though her head. She did not just admit to indulging in one night stands to her cousins ex and her cousins best friends ex. Oh gawd. She hid her face in her hands. "Oh god forget I ever said that-ep!"

Kagome blinked as she peeked out form between her fingers and saw that both Vegeta and Goku were positively livid.

"This is unacceptable." Vegeta's voice was low and made her shiver in fear.

Goku nodded. "It is."

Kagome bristled. "Excuse me? Don't you two dare look down on me! Sex is a natural part of life and I'm in my prime and I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you two!"

She blinked when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her a smirk on his face as he ran a calloused hand down the side of her cheek. "Oh, it is a perfectly natural urge." She epped and blushed bright red.

"Oh yes, Kagome we know the feeling. We get them all the time." She jumped as she felt Goku come up behind her and place a hand on her stomach.

"It's unacceptable that you indulge in these urges with males other then ourselves. When we have had to take matters into our own hands."

Kagome's eyes winded as Vegeta words processed in her head. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Goku chuckled lightly at her his chest rumbling against her back as he let his hand spread out over her dark red shirt. "Oh you know what we mean Kagome."

Kagome blushed a bright red as Vegeta trailed his hand down her face to rest on her neck. "I-I um I got to go umm do something…away from here…" Even she knew her excused sounded horridly lame but at the moment she didn't care she needed to get out of their and fast. Both men were clearly hitting on her and while she did like them there was the girlfriends code and rule number one was 'thou shalt not have sex with thine girlfriends' ex's' and if she didn't get the hell out of dodge quickly she knew she would end up breaking that rule.

Vegeta smirked darkly at Kagome's pathetic excuse and let his hand slide lower on her neck. "Oh come now Kagome we can both smell your arousal. You want to be here. You want this, you want us."

Kagome bristled at the cocky tone in his voice, the arrogant jerk, and glared defiantly up at him. "I do not now let me go."

Goku pulled Kagome flush against his front his mind clouded by the intense scent of her arousal and the need to claim his female. "Kagome…he's right we can smell it on you and look what its doing to us." To prove his point he pressed his throbbing member into her firm backside enjoying her gasp of surprise and her shiver of pleasure.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! Were the only thoughts going through her mind as her body began to heat up. The other thought that was running through her mind was no wonder why Chi-Chi limped on certain days, the man was huge! "I-I er..um…thank you?" She truly didn't know what to say. What could one say when trapped between to extremely hot, sexy men. Their manly scents wafting around her and their powerful auras trying to mark her own.

Her own aura flared in response as a wetness began to gather between her thighs and she gulped. This was going to happen there was no doubt about that in her mind, and she said a quick thank you to the gods for making one of her naughty fantasies come true. For once they were on her side instead of thrusting her into random timelines with a mission to save the world.

Vegeta smirked as he leaned down to sniff at her neck his hand now cupping one of her supple breasts. He moved so his mouth was right by her ear and enjoyed as she shivered. He knew they had won her over and while it may just be her hormones that made her give in they would take it. They would claim this young woman as theirs and they would make sure she knew it. He, being the proud prince that he was did not want to share but Goku, as he only called him in his mind, had proven himself a worthy friend and dare he say it brother. Plus it wasn't all that uncommon for Saiyan's to share mates since there was always more males then females even back when their species was thriving.

"Just give in Kagome. We'll take care of you we always will, Just say yes, be ours and well make everything all right." Kagome could only swallow thickly at Vegeta words, she having known him for years knew that those words were the closet she was ever going to get to a love confession and nodded in awe. "Yes."

Goku smiled against the back of her neck and rumbled happily in response. "You will never regret this Kagome. Ever. We will protect and love you forever."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku's sappy words but mentally agreed. "Yes, now let us cement our vows in a more pleasurable way."

Kagome shivered at the lust that lined his voice and gasped as he squeezed her breast roughly but pleasurably and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. One that left her dazed. She felt Goku's hand move lower on her waist and cup her womanhood through her black skirt and mewled lightly into the kiss.

Her world was spinning as both men made quick work of disrobing her and themselves and in the back of her mind she chuckled. She knew just by their personalities that they would want it hard and fast, Vegeta was Vegeta and while Goku liked to be romantic he was still a Saiyan and Saiyan's were driven by instinct.

She gasped as her back met the clod leather of the couch her nipples hardening in response and gazed shyly at the proud naked forums of Goku and Vegeta. She herself was not a virgin but still she was easily embarrassed and now was one of those times.

Vegeta smirked at Kagome making her blush more and advert her eyes. "Look at me Kagome. From this day forward all of this belongs to you. Come claim what is yours."

Kagome blushed bright red but turned to look at his glorious form and then turned to look at Goku's. She swallowed thickly as her core throbbed with want and need and with a small nod she got off of the couch and kneeled on front of Vegeta and took his long throbbing length into her hot wet mouth while she reached her left hand out to grasp Goku's throbbing member.

Both men groaned at the sensation and let their heads roll back as Kagome went to work. Both men had to restrain themselves from thrusting their hips knowing that humans were fragile creatures.

It was five pleasurable minutes later that Vegeta hissed feeling his orgasm build and gently pried Kagome away from his member. While he wanted nothing more the to see her covered in his seed he would not disrespect her. Not on their first joining. He glanced at Goku and Goku nodded as Kagome sat back on her haunches and watched them play rock paper scissors.

"Really guys? You know there are two holes…" She blushed lightly as they looked at her. "Er…that is if you um…yeah." She looked down in embarrassment missing the slow grins that broke over their faces.

She epped as she was quickly picked up and placed in Vegeta's lap as he laid on the couch and gasped as she was forced to straddle his thighs with her ass in the air. This once again put his member at eye level with her and without thinking she took it in her mouth moaning as she felt Goku's rough tongue lap at her womanhood.

Goku groaned at the sweet taste of her juice and quickly began getting her wet. He added a finger to her dripping core and started thrusting them into her wanting to make her come and get his fingers covered I her juices. He needed to prepare her for what was to come.

Kagome moaned around Vegeta's massive cock as Goku brought her closer and closer to the edge. She whimpered as he removed his fingers and used them to prod her other entrance but quickly caught on and readied herself for the uncomfortable feeling of his fingers in her while his tongue kept doing its magical job.

Vegeta grit his teeth his hands clenched in the fake leather of the couch beneath him as he fought against his instincts to thrust into her mouth. He had given in once while married to Bulma and had dislocated her jaw. He would not do that to Kagome. He glanced over her bobbing head to look at Goku and gave him a questioning look.

Goku nodded and pulled his fingers from her second entrance and pulled away from her dripping sex. She was ready, well as ready as she as ever going to be. He pulled her into a sitting potion and helped her slide up on Vegeta so his cock was resting between her legs and moved into his own position.

Kagome knew what was going to happen and with a shiver of excitement she grabbed Vegeta's thick cock still slick with her saliva and rose her hips so she could place him at her entrance. Both moaned at the feeling of becoming one and once he was fully inside her she leaned forward so her chest was pressed to his and her ass was presented to Goku.

Goku shivered at the sexy sight the was before him and rubbed his leaking tip against her still went second entrance and with slow precise movements he began to enter her feeling bad s she stiffened at the no doubt foreign feeling. Once he was fully in her she gave a small moan. "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her breath coming out in little gaps. "Yes now move." The request was directed at both males and they fulfilled it without question. She gasped as she clung to Vegeta's broad shoulders and held on for the ride her body humming with pleasure. "Oh kami…" She gasped as they picked up their pace and let herself fully give into the pleasure they were giving her.

Both males had to bit the inside of their cheeks to stop themselves from ramming into her. It felt so good to be joined as one with her. Her sexy little mewls and moans of pleasure only added to their manly pride.

"Kami harder faster….please I can handle it…please." Her words were airy and passionate but were full of truth. She was a miko her body was more durable then most and if they did happen to actually hurt her, her body would heal it before she even knew she was hurt. A perk of being the shikon miko.

Both males locked eyes wanting to know the others opinion. Both were worried about hurting her but Kagome never lied to them in the past if she said she could take it then she could. Even so they slowly started to go faster and harder, testing her limits and were both pleasantly surprised when they were ramming into her as hard and fast as they could and she was enjoying it. She was practically screaming with pleasure and begging for more.

Both males gave into her begging and in no time they were fucking her like true Saiyan men, something they had never been able to do before with their ex wives and were enjoying it.

"Oh God yes…I'm so close…mmm!" Kagome moaned loudly her body quivering as she came and came hard. She saw black spots dance in front of her eyes as she came clinging to Vegeta as he and Goku still moved within her prolonging her orgasm.

Both men growled possessively as she came whimpering and gasping in pleasure. Vegeta came first her walls tightening around him sending him over the edge and with a roar he emptied his seed into her tight wet passage. Goku came a few seconds later feeling her twitch on his cock form her orgasm and groaned loudly as he came resting his head on her sweaty shoulder.

All three were slowly coming down from their orgasms when they heard the front door open. Kagome and Goku shot up and looked over the couch in pure fear to meet the shocked gaze of Bulma and Yamcha. "Oh my GOD! GOKU AND KAGOME? ON MY FIVE THOUSAND DOLLAR COUCH!" Both turned bright red and scrambled to untangle themselves and hide behind the couch.

Vegeta smirked as he stood up fully naked and shot his ex an evil look. "Like you've never done it on the couch. At least with her it was enjoyable." He chuckled darkly as Bulma glared darkly at him and chucked her box of chocolates at his head which she missed, and pulled up his pants tossing his shirt to Kagome and turning to look at Goku. "I say we take her to your place and fuck her on Chi-Chi's couch."

Kagome blushed at his vulgar words but quickly pulled the offered shirt over herself and turned to Goku fully expecting him to disagree. Yet was shocked when he had a devilish yet boyish grin on his face and nodded as he pulled up his pants. "You know what. That's the best idea you've had in a long time Vegeta lets go!" With that Kagome was whisked up into his arms and they were in the air flying towards Goku's house knowing full well they intended to fuck her on her cousins prized couch, the one she had lost in the divorce, and knew just knew that before the day was over everyone would know of her little valentine's day escapade seeing as Bluma was a blabber mouth.

"Oh fuck me." Vegeta chuckled darkly and turned his heated gaze to Kagome as she sulked in Goku's arms. "We intend to. On every square inch of Goku's house. Then we'll go to my apartment and well fuck you there as well you will be pupped before the day is over."

Kagome glared at him but did not disagree she merely pouted at the fact that she never got to finish The Green Hornet.

 


End file.
